quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Colin Pendergras
Colin Pendergras '(/pendɜrgrɑ/'') 'was a half-elf artificer born into the royal Pendergras family of Sneerwell in the mid 500 PR era. Besides being king of Sneerwell for many years, Colin was lead artificer for the Church of Kragnux, and the founder of Pendergras Industries. Appearance Personality History Child Prodigy Prince of Sneerwell Sneerwell in Ashes Having lost his chance at being King, Colin was doubly hurt when the city took control of the factory that Colin used to produce his creations. Colin was approached only days later by his ally in the Mage's Guild, Diphel, who lets him know that it won't just be his factory that is seized, but also all magic in the city. Realizing that a totalitarian rule was on the horizon, Colin followed Diphel and joined a group that his niece and her fiance had set up called "The Citizens for Integrity". As part of this anarchist group, Colin stole some of the automs from the city forces, blew up his own factory, and revealed that the automatons had a rune inside of them that made them lethally violent against creatures who disturb the peace. With his factory in flames, the city's mages on the run, and his family running an archist coup, Colin lived out of the city in a woodlands in a secret hideout he and his allies Doraleous and Anema built from scratch. From here they plotted their overtaking of the city, a plot that came to a halt when the city was under attack by a Mutated Chimera. This forced the "C.I." to team up with the royal forces and the city forces to protect Sneerwell. Once king Montane was revealed to be a vampire in the ensuing battle, the people pleaded for Colin to take the throne, which he did only with permission of his niece and nephew. King of Sneerwell Pendergras In Love Sneerwell in Ashes (Again) Death In 721 PR, Colin had been working for the Friends of Kragnux for nearly 15 years, as their demands became more and more discouraging. Refusing to hand over sole production of his automatons to the church, officials of the Friends of Kragnux sent a diplomatic party of crusaders to Sneerwell in an attempt to threaten Colin to make Automatons for the church. When Colin stood his ground, one crusader attempted to intimidate with his Penderlock pistol. When the pistol accidentally misfired, Colin died instantly at the table. Upon getting word from Mila of what had happened, Anema E. Core teleported to Colin's side. Using a pair of magical boots, Anema took Colins still warm body to a mutual friend of his in Breme named Atnas. Atnas was willing to try to resurrect Colin, but needed a vessel for his soul, as Colins own body was no longer suitable with half a head. Anema returned to Atnas with a vessel: Colin's own 'Awe Tom' sidekick. After putting Colin's soul in the robot, Colin returned to Sneerwell. Unable to deal with the threat of the Church's threats, Mila suggested to Colin that he go and live overseas with the church and take the offer. Mila saw very little of the man she married in this robot form, and when the church locked Colin in a mountain and forced him to work all day, she agreed it was ultimately for the good of the realm. Slave Laborer Colin, in his mechanical body, would become trapped in Wyvern Mountain for years as a personal laborer for The Friends of Kragnux. Housed in a large cavern, he would be given access to as much raw material as he needed, but Mila would install an on/off switch allowing the church to use her husband as they see fit. Escape On one adventure into Wyvern Mountain, the warforged known as 7 would stumble upon Colin. When she realized who he was, she and her associates would try to help Colin escape. However, deep within the mountain also lived Sorventh, a powerful brass dragon. When Sorventh and her armies intervened, Colin was turned back on and immediately sprung to life, attempting to fight back against his oppressor. Thanks to the help of 7, the tides were turned and Colin was able to crash out of the mountain side. His next destination would be to repay those who helped him escape. When 7 and her associate Snow were on the hunt for powerful artificers who could help explain why Warforged are alive and how constructed beings can have souls, Colin led them back to Leishport, where a resident artificer there by the name of Wulfgar could provide some insight. Unfortunately the group was ambushed by assassins, and Wulfgar was killed before the group could provide assistance. Old Friends and New Bodies Having escaped and reunited with Sick of this Shit, Colin requested that the group revisited Atnas in Breme. Bringing along a defunct warforged shell, Atnas worked with Colin to move his soul from the massive hulking construction into a medium sized warforged body. Now in a form that he was comfortable in, Colin stayed with Atnas and the team in Breme for several weeks, fixing up Atnas' workshop, fending off Krampus, and ultimately staying there for several more months while he assisted Atnas on his personal projects. Creating the Automaton Awe Tom "Colin's 7" Warforged Working with the hermit engineer Atnas and a mysterious man who only called himself "The Autom Lord", Colin hoped to miniaturize the technology behind Awe Tom into a form that could wander the streets and walk among the common people. Thanks to a mysterious form of crystal donated by 'the Autom Lord', Atnas and Colin were able to construct a line of medium creatures that walked, talked, and worked like normal humanoids. In essence, these 7 machines were prototypes of the warforged. Atnas was delighted at the beauty of these prototypical constructs and how they seemed to have thoughts, dreams, and ideals of their own, but Colin abandoned them. Colin was after workers and dedicated patrollers, not unique individuals. After this disagreement in ideology, Atnas left the group, fleeing to Breme to work in his own dedicated workshop. Meanwhile, Colin would take what he learned from these 7 prototypes and forge a Wovenstone version of their vessels which imitated life. Of the seven, only 7, the last of the prototypes, would go on to discover and work with their warforged allies. The Automaton Realized Other Notable Inventions * The Penderlock * Self-Starting Fire Kits * Healing Accelerate * Self-Reeling Grapple Hooks * Auto-Extending Ladders * Flameless Lamp * Getaway Shoes * Barbed Caltrops * Glide Wings * Pontoon (Balloon) Shoes * Slow-burn Torch Mr. Equal ''This information comes from the 3.5 Timeline and is considered non canonical to current 5e Quelmar history. In a timeline left behind by Sick of this Shit during the Edditional crisis in the Tovag, Colin Pendergras never saw the team again after they departed to track down Asaug. In this timeline, Asaug would return with the other liches and work to revive all of the other Chimera that had been buried beneath cities realm-wide. Over the next few years, the power of the liches with their chimera mounts was too much for the realm to handle. Widespread devastation and wildfire devoured the world. Colin, fleeing with a small team of elite scholars, would eventually wind up on Kiston (Island), where the Tovag was located in the 3.5 realm. Achieving immortality by transplanting himself into a warforged body (foreshadowing the fate of 5e Colin), he would work in private with his team while Asaug destroyed the realm around him for centuries. When the time was up and Asaug laid siege to the Tovag, Colin had forgone his name long ago. Seeing himself as the last remnants of the Quelmar that was, he took the letters Q U E L M A R and called himself M R E Q U A L. Now going by Mr.Equal, Colin took the last survivors of the realm miles above the ground in a floating metal fortress. From here, Mr. Equal worked for many more years trying to find a way to undo the damage done. Eventually his work would bring him back face-to-face with the 3.5 Sick of this Shit team that had left long ago. Feeling the guilt of time travel, the group worked with Colin to restore the realm. For many years he studied the Tovag and attempted to forge something mechanical that would let him open portals in a similar fashion. Using something called the "Dietdoor Gem", recovered from cultists of Vecna, the group set into motion the events that eventually led to the creation of the 5e Quelmar Realm. Category:Towson Tabletop